


It's Cold and I Don't Want to be Lonely Anymore

by Hedatry



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A lot of trauma, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gon is a good friend, Killua has trauma, Killua needs therapy, LEAVE HIM ALONE, Late Night Conversations, M/M, My head hurts, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedatry/pseuds/Hedatry
Summary: Killua has nightmares, and Gon is there to make it a little more bearable.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	It's Cold and I Don't Want to be Lonely Anymore

The clock steadily ticked as time went on throughout the night. It was freezing in the apartment that Gon and Killua shared, as it was the middle of winter. The apartment resided in Yorknew City, so the room wasn't exactly quiet at night. Light filtered through the flimsy curtains of Gon and Killua's shared space. The wood floor between the two full-size beds was covered with a small, fluffy area rug that the boys found while waltzing through the streets one evening.

Gon was staring at the ceiling, unable to succumb to sleep. The alarm clock to the side of him read '4:37 a.m.' He internally groaned at this; he hadn't been able to get any rest for the last two days out of worry for his companion. Killua had been acting strangely for the past few weeks, and Gon wasn't sure why. His confusion kept him up for the majority of the nights that Killua seemed off.

Gon was falling into sleep until he heard shuffling from the bed adjacent to his. Gon looked over to see Killua's small frame writhing in his sleep. Killua whimpered incoherent sentences that Gon couldn't make out. Gon quickly got up from his bed and moved to Killua's before thinking of what Killua might feel about it. Killua was embarrassed easily, and he wasn't known to appreciate affection like Gon did. Gon lightly moved Killua's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

"Killua... Killua," Gon shook the boy, trying to get a response. "Killua, wake up."

Killua woke up with a jolt, sitting upright immediately. He backed into the corner where the edges of the wall met his bed, in a frightened attempt to back away from Gon. Gon's heart dropped to his stomach. Killua looked like a rabbit trying desperately to escape its predator.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disobey. I'll never do it again, I swear. I promise," Killua's voice was thick and flat; he was frantic, his eyes were wide, and his pupils were blown.

"Killua, it's okay! It's just me, Gon." Gon hushed the boy in front of him.

"Gon? No, no, it's not," Killua closed his eyes and shook his head.

This was so unlike the boy Gon knew. Killua would never act like this in front of anybody; he hated being vulnerable. Gon held onto his friend's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"Killua, look at me," Gon gently lifted his friend's face, "it's okay, Killua, you're safe here. Do you know where you are?"

Killua slowly started to open his eyes to look in front of him. The only thing he saw when he looked forward was the silhouette of Gon. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the figure became clearer for him.

"Gon," Killua's joints slacked a bit. Tear's threatened to spill over his eyes, and his lip trembled as he looked closer at his best friend.

"Yes, it's me," Gon whispered to the boy.

Killua's body shook as the first couple of tears went down his face. He covered his face with his arm in an attempt to regain his dignity, but Gon didn't have it. Gon slowly wrapped his arms around Killua to be sure he didn't frighten him. Killua went limp as he fell into Gon's shoulder, trying his best to choke down sobs. Gon traced his hands up and down Killua's back underneath his shirt: A method Mito would use with Gon whenever he had nightmares. Killua only kept crying and clinging closer to Gon, his hands fisting the back of his best friend's shirt. Gon sat there, allowing his friend to cry.

Slowly, the white-haired boy's quivering subsided a little bit, and his cries started to soften. Gon's shirt was soaked with tears, but he didn't mind. Killua eventually became quiet, and now all he did was keep his grip on Gon.

"Are you better?" Gon softly murmured into his friend's ear.

Killua hummed in reply, clearly exhausted.

"D'you want to talk about it?" Gon asked.

Killua shook his head abruptly, clearly getting his message across.

"Do you want to lay down again?"

"...Yeah," Killua croaked, his throat raspy and dry.

Gon slowly laid his friend back onto his bed, situating his pillows and blanket for him. He nodded in satisfaction and got up to go back to his bed. Killua instantly sat up and grabbed his shirt. He didn't say anything, but Gon knew what he was implying. Gon sighed as he looked at Killua with a soft expression. He positioned himself under the covers, and Killua instantly pressed himself into his side. This action surprised Gon; he never noticed how much Killua depended on physical touch for comfort. He wrapped his arm around Killua and played with his hair. Killua's breathing eventually evened out, and he was finally back to sleep. Gon followed him into slumber shortly after, and the boys were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this short? Yes. Do I mind? Maybe a little bit...
> 
> Please bear with me- this is the first fic that I've uploaded on here pspspsp... Anyways, I wrote this because I haven't been feeling the best, so I decided to cure myself with my comfort characters <3 Have a great day/afternoon/night and take care of yourself my dears.


End file.
